Let Me Be The One
by snowhitexo
Summary: XIUHUN/SEXIU Berawal dari sebuah kesalahpahaman berakhir pada pengakuan cinta. GS. ONE SHOT


"Sehun, bisa kau pergi ke minimarket sebentar?"

Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menghela nafas dan beranjak bangun dari kegiatan tidak produktifnya. Tak lupa mematikan tv sebelum berjalan menuju dapur dimana ibunya sedang memasak.

"Hmm.. apa yang harus aku beli?", dia menggaruk lehernya.

"Semua yang ada dalam catatan itu..", menunjuk sebuah kertas dengan beberapa lembar uang di atasnya. "Terima kasih, dan cepat kembali ya..", seru nyonya oh begitu putranya mengambilnya dan pergi. Tanpa perlu mengganti pakaian Sehun segera menyambar jaket yang menggantung di dekat pintu masuk, toh minimarket yang dia tuju hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari rumahnya.

Sehun terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar kompleks perumahan yang cukup asri itu hingga melewati sebuah rumah bercat putih. Rumah keluarga kim. Salah satu anak laki-lakinya yang bernama kim jongin adalah teman sekolahnya. Sehun berhenti di sana beberapa menit untuk memandangnya. Ingin sekali mengetuk pintu rumah itu tapi kemudian dia ingat setiap hari sabtu jongin ada kelas balet hingga sore, dan lagi sekarang dia harus pergi berbelanja.

Kim jongin merupakan sahabat Sehun sejak mereka di sekolah dasar, mereka bertetangga. Banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama baik itu hal menyenangkan ataupun konyol lainnya. Sehun merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti jongin, ya meskipun banyak orang yang mengatakan kulitnya seperti pinggiran roti tawar, namun hatinya seputih salju. Sehun yang memang anak tunggal merasa memiliki saudara jika sudah bersama jongin. Dan alasan Sehun lainnya tentu saja karena saudara kembar jongin, kim Minseok. dia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah Sehun temui. Tak hanya itu, gadis itu juga pintar, lucu dan juga ramah. Sehun tak bisa memilih kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana seorang Minseok di matanya atau hati lebih tepatnya. Semua orang yang mengenal Minseok pasti menyukai gadis itu, lagipula mereka tidak punya alasan untuk membencinya. Sudah menjadi hal biasa jika banyak pemuda yang mencoba mengajaknya berkencan.

Sial bagi Sehun, dari sekian banyak temannya. Ada satu pemuda beruntung yang berhasil merebut hati gadis itu, Lu Han, pemuda asal cina yang berada dalam satu tim basket dengannya. Namun ada sedikit keuntungannya, Sehun dan Minseok menjadi lebih dekat karena gadis itu sering menunggui mereka latihan dan Sehun akan mengantar Minseok pulang setelahnya.

Minseok dan Lu Han berpacaran selama dua tahun sebelum mereka akhirnya putus. Luhan pindah kembali ke Beijing dan mereka tidak ingin hubungan jarak jauh, sebuah keputusan yang sangat Sehun dukung. Dia bergembira untuk itu. namun beberapa minggu melihat Minseok bersedih membuat Sehun tersiksa, saat dimana Sehun mulai menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya mencintai gadis itu.

Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Minseok.

Tak banyak yang bisa Sehun lakukan untuk menghibur gadisnya selain selalu berada di sisinya. Memastikan bahwa Minseok akan tersenyum ceria di setiap harinya. Sehun berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya tapi sebuah kalimat yang pernah terlontar dari bibir cherry milik Minseok membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Minnie, ada yang ingin aku katakan..".

"Aku juga..".

"Benarkah? apa itu?", Sehun tertarik dengan apa yang akan Minseok katakan.

"Uhm.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya..", Minseok terlihat malu. "untuk semuanya.. terima kasih. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Bisakah kau tetap di sisiku.. menjadi sahabatku..",

"Eung.. tentu..". angguk Sehun,

"Benarkah..! terima kasih..", seru Minseok senang yang tanpa sadar meraih tangan Sehun dan membawanya dalam genggamannya. Sehun tersenyum getir mengetahui bahwa saat itu mimpinya berakhir.

.

Lamunan Sehun tentang malam itu buyar saat seseorang menabraknya, tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi dia berdiri di tengah jalan saat melihat ke arah rumah keluarga kim. Saat Sehun menoleh dia melihat sepasang mata cantik yang tengah menatapnya. Gadisnya.

"Astaga Minnie, maafkan aku... kau tidak apa-apa?!", Sehun sungguh terkejut

"Ah ya, aku baik-baik saja..", Minseok sudah akan berlutut mengumpulkan tasnya yang jatuh namun dicegah oleh Sehun.

"Tidak biar aku saja..", dengan cepat diraihnya beberapa barang yang keluar dari dalam tas dan dimasukkan kembali. namun tangannya terhenti saat mengambil satu bungkus plastik transparan berisi obat yang dia dikenali sebagai obat penghilang rasa mual dan juga… beberapa testpack. Sehun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa fungsi dari alat itu. tidak mungkin…! jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Sehun mendongak dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Wajah Minseok memerah saat melihat plastik itu ada di tangan Sehun, sebelum pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu Minseok merebutnya.

"Terima kasih..", setelahnya dia langsung berlari ke arah rumah tanpa menoleh.

Sedangkan Sehun masih membeku di tempatnya. Minseok.. gadis yang disukainya tidak mungkin hamil kan?

Bunyi ponsel yang ada di sakunya, lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunannya. Sehun menghela nafas sebelum menjawabnya.

"Iya eomma, tidak..! ini karena antrian di kasirnya panjang. Eoh.. ya baiklah..".

.

.

.

Sehun berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya setelah makan malam. Padahal biasanya dia akan bermain game atau menghabiskan waktu dengan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya . Ini terlalu cepat untuknya tidur, tapi dia tidak peduli. Hari ini otaknya benar-benar tak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang Minseok. Sehun sudah berusaha untuk mengabaikannya tapi tidak berhasil. Bayangannya tentang kemungkinan bahwa Minseok hamil membuatnya terus terjaga.

Jam wekernya menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi saat Sehun membuka matanya. Dia tidak tahu kapan dia jatuh tertidur, dibanding meneruskan tidurnya Sehun langsung bangun dan mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin. Mengganti celana pendeknya dengan celana training. Suasana rumah masih sepi saat Sehun menuruni tangga, orang tuanya sepertinya belum bangun. Sehun membawa serta bola basketnya saat dia keluar.

Di sepanjang jalan Sehun memainkan bola basketnya. Namun perhatiannya segera teralih saat sebuah mobil hitam yang baru melintasinya berhenti tak begitu jauh di depannya. Tak lama sosok familiar turun dari mobil itu dan melambaikan tangan. Sehun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di balik kemudi tapi sosok familiar itu jelas Minseok.

Gadis itu berjalan perlahan menuju rumahnya, bertelanjang kaki. Sepasang high heels ada di tangannya. Dia memakai dress putih yang memperlihatkan bahu dan sebagian pahanya yang putih mulus. Wajahnya tertunduk, rambut dan riasannya tampak berantakan, matanya memerah. Apa dia baru saja menangis?

"Min?", panggil Sehun lirih nyaris tak terdengar tapi mampu membuat gadis itu langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Dan kesedihan itu sekarang nampak jelas di wajahnya .

"Hun-ah.. apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?", Minseok begitu terkejut melihat Sehun ada di sana.

"Aku akan bermain basket. Bagaimana denganmu? siapa tadi yang mengantarmu? dari mana saja kau semalaman? apa pantas gadis muda sepertimu memakai baju seperti itu? kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku atau jongin, kami bisa menjemputmu..!, apa orang tuamu tahu kalau kau-..", kalimat Sehun terhenti saat melihat air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata. "Oh maafkan aku Min.. aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu atau menghakimimu. Maaf ini bukan urusanku, sudahlah kau tidak menjawabnya". Minseok menggeleng.

"Aku..", suara Minseok tercekat. Sehun merasa semakin bersalah saat melihat air mata itu benar-benar jatuh berlinang, dia hanya merasa khawatir dan ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya karena Minseok yang dia kenal adalah gadis yang baik bukan seperti yang terlihat sekarang

Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya, "Ssshh.. sudahlah...", Minseok membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun dan mulai menangis terisak.

.

.

Sehun mengantarkan Minseok pulang ke rumahnya, ternyata sejak kemarin sorea Minseok seorang diri di rumah. Mereka pergi ke Busan, pantas saja rumah keluarga kim terlihat sepi.

"Hoek..hoekk..!", Minseok memuntahkan isi perutnya di dalam kamar mandi. Sehun hanya bisa berdiri di luar karena Minseok mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Di tangannya ada segelas air hangat yang baru dia ambil dari dapur.

"Min, aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter. Bisa kau tunggu sebentar? aku akan pulang mengambil mobilku..", ucap Sehun dengan tergesa begitu melihat Minseok keluar dengan wajahnya yang sangat pucat.

"Tidak.. jangan pergi..", Minseok menahan lengan Sehun.

"Tapi..", kalimatnya menggantung

"Kumohon..", pinta Minseok dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang kau sebaiknya beristirahat..", kemudian Sehun membantu Minseok berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya. "Nah tidurlah, aku akan menungguimu di sini. Kau mau aku menelpon orang tuamu atau jongin?.", Minseok menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir..".

"Kau sakit..".

"Aku tidak sakit..".

" _iya kau memang tidak sakit tapi hamil.."_ , batin Sehun, menatap prihatin pada wajah Minseok yang kini juga menatapnya. Keduanya tanpa sadar terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hening tercipta untuk beberapa detik

"Sehun.. kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?", suara Minseok memecah keheningan.

"Hanya jika kau ingin menceritakannya..".

Keduanya kembali terdiam, Minseok mengambil nafas dalam sebelum memulai berbicara.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin sendiri, kau tahu? semua orang bilang bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan semua pria yang aku inginkan.. tapi itu bohong, karena kenyataannya pria yang aku inginkan tidak bisa aku miliki. Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku padahal aku begitu menyukainya, bukankah ini terlalu jahat? apa yang harus aku laku-..",

"Sudah cukup..", Sehun memotong ucapan Minseok. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa maksudmu dan aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin aku katakana padamu..". Minseok terlihat bingung awalnya tapi akhirnya mengangguk dan membiarkannya kembali bicara. "A-Aku.. ingin mejadi pria itu. Aku bisa mencintaimu sepanjang sisa hidupku. Tidak, sejujurnya aku mencintaimu selama ini. Aku tahu tentang bayi yang sedang kau kandung.. dan kau tidak akan sendirian membesarkannya. Aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik, aku akan menjaga kalian. Tapi pertama katakan padaku siapa ayahnya jadi aku bisa menghajar dan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Dan…cintaku padamu tidak berubah sejak dulu, sekarang atau nanti.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. Minnie, maukah kau menikah denganku..", Sehun menunggu jawaban darinya dengan cemas. Minseok melebarkan matanya, ekspresi wajahnya dipenuhi kebahagiaan tapi juga kebingungan. "Tolong katakan sesuatu..". Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu serius.

"Aku… Tidak.. Mengerti…", wajah Minseok benar-benar polos saat mengatakannya.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa Minnie, aku tahu semuanya.. , kemarin aku sudah melihat obat dan alat untuk mengecek kehamilan. Dan sekarang kau terlihat begitu depresi, kau menangis. Apa pria brengsek itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu?".

Hening

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Minseok terus menatap Sehun, memiringkan kepalanya kemudian tertawa dengan begitu lepas. Dia bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata. oh mungkin dia terlalu bahagia, pikir Sehun. sebenarnya ini di luar perkiraannya. Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Minseok.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik seka-".

Secepat kilat Minseok langsung membungkam Sehun dengan bibirnya. Meskipun terkejut Sehun langsung meresponnya. Ditahannya tengkuk gadis itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sedangkan tangan Minseok melingkar di leher pria yang baru saja melamarnya itu. dengan mata terpejam keduanya begitu larut dalam sentuhan hangat yang begitu memabukkan. Minseok mendesah tertahan saat Sehun menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Nafas keduanya memburu saat Minseok akhirnya mendorong dada pria itu menjauh. Dia hampir kehabisan oksigen, wajah semerah tomat. Begitu malu karena dia yang mengawali ciumannya tapi dia juga yang akhirnya kalah.

Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Jadi apa kau menerima lamaranku?".

"Tidak..!", tegas Minseok. sekarang giliran Sehun yang dibuat bingung. Dipandangnya lekat wajah itu. kedua mata cantik itu begitu bersinar, pipinya bersemu dan bibir cherry yang terlihat basah, begitu menggiurkan untuk ciuman selanjutnya.

"Jangan permainkan aku, Min.. aku benar-benar serius sekarang..", Minseok tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku masih virgin..", mata Sehun membulat sempurna mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kau? sungguh?! maksudku kau dan luhan pernah berpacaran selama dua tahun, kupikir ayah dari bayi itu..".

"Itu..", Minseok mengigit bibir bawahnya. "kami tidak pernah melakukannya..".

"Astaga, kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku sekarang.. Tunggu.. bagaimana dengan alat-..",

Minseok tertawa

"Alat itu untuk kakak sepupuku. Kau tahu Kim Minhyung? dia ingin mengetes kehamilannya sebelum memeriksanya ke dokter bersama suaminya. Jadi dia menyuruhku membeli alat itu ke apotek, dia ingin membuat kejutan untuk suaminya..".

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang.. lalu mengapa kau menangis, kau juga terlihat berantakan saat turun dari mobil tadi pagi..". bukannya menjawab dia malah meraih boneka terdekat dan memukulkannya pada kepala Sehun. "Aww..! kenapa kau memukulku..". Sehun refleks melindungi kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini salahmu, aku begitu justru karenamu. Dasar menyebalkan..!",

"Yakk..! kenapa bisa? aku bahkan berada di rumah saat kau asik berpesta..", ujar Sehun sewot tak terima.

"Aku mendengar rumor bahwa kau tidak menyukai perempuan, dan yang lebih menyakitkan orang yang kau sukai justru kembaranku, Kamjong. Semalaman aku frustrasi, banyak minum, menangis hingga aku tertidur di tempat baekhyun, dan yang lebih menyedihkan begitu aku turun ada kau di sana...".

"Jadi.."

"Apa..?",

"Berarti kau juga menyukaiku?".

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu bodoh, tapi kau begitu dingin. Setiap kali kau datang ke rumah ini yang dicari selalu si kamjong tidak pernah melihatku bahkan saat aku berpacaran dengan luhan kau sama sekali tidak cemburu. Karena itu saat mendengar rumor itu aku pikir itu benar..".

"Tidak, yang aku cintai selama ini adalah kau..", senyum kikuk terpancar dari wajah pucat merona Minseok.

"Benarkah? kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu mengatakan itu..",

"Pasti tidak selama aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyatakan perasaanku padamu.. Jadi setelah lulus sekolah nanti, kau mau menikah denganku kan?".

"Hmm.. kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu? aku kan tidak hamil, lagipula kata eomma aku harus kuliah, impianku adalah bisa melanjutkan S1, S2 kemudian S3 di luar negeri", goda Minseok

"Apaa?! Yakk..! Kau ini…".

.

.

THE END

.

Hai ada yang masih inget sama author ini hehehe...

susah ya buat mulai nulis lagi setelah vakum berbulan-bulan

.


End file.
